Royal Games
by Justifye
Summary: You know them. You love them. Now watch what happens with Hank med when the Hamptons really heats up. Filled with drama, twist, and love triangles. Major
1. Chapter 1

_**Hank Med**_

Divya Katdare held onto her breath once her fiancé shrugged past her limply after she had just given him her all. Her heart sank down to her stomach and she could feel the tears prickling her bottomless brown eyes. She didn't love him, how could she? Just like her parents, he never had time for her, and never understood her. Her heart beat was pulsing faster and faster, it seemed like nothing she ever tried seemed to work out in her favor.

She turned on Her Jimmy Choo heel absently and squinted in the distance when she saw Hank approaching her. Divya cursed herself for showing so much emotion in front of her colleagues. She attempted a smile but he saw right through her.

"Are you okay?" Hank asked concernedly squinting his baby blue eyes at her. Divya shook her head and let the warm tears flow from her eyes.

"No", she admitted accepting the hug and clenched tighter to his navy button up and cried unexpectantly. She hadn't even realized she was so emotional. Hank clenched her body tighter to his and let her rest her head on his shoulder.

She was so sick of holding everything in, she was tired of the perfect exterior everybody wanted from her. All she knew was that she didn't want Hank to ever loosen his grip around her body.

Divya didn't know how long she'd been hugging Hank at the bus terminal but when she looked around it was dark out and only a few passenger stood waiting.

She sniffed flipping her luxurious jet black hair out of her face just as her cell phone rang. Hank stuffed his hands in his pockets silently and waited for her to take the call.

"Yes mother", she stated in her soft accent. "He just left", she added a fake smile in before hanging up.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked as they fell into step.

Divya shrugged her coco brown shoulders and let the wind play in her hair. "Fine", she smiled pretending as if nothing happened.

"Divya", Hank grabbed her arm gently and made her look at him.

"I'm fine Hank really, today was just a stressful day", she confirmed clicking her heels to her Mercedes Truck.

"You sure?" he asked inching closer to her.

Divya nodded exhaustedly and yawned adjusting her Prada bag.

"Let me drive you there at least".

"And risk the chance of you meeting my mother?" Divya joked still walking. "I think not".

Hank laughed taking her car keys swiftly . "I wasn't offering".

"Fine", Divya huffed with a smirk sliding into the passenger seat.

Once Hank pulled up to the Katdare's estate his mouth gaped open, it doubled the size of the white house and had gold accents on the side.

"This is beautiful Divya", he confirmed with a grin but only heard light snoring. He smiled tapping her shoulder for her to wake up.

"I rather not stay here tonight", she murmured still half asleep.

Hank nodded attentively and pressed the gas to the Mercedes truck pulling out of the circular driveway. He stole a glance at the gorgeous goddess like woman sleeping peacefully. And it dawned on him, besides her last name he basically knew nothing about Divya. He didn't even know she was engaged to anyone.

When they finally pulled up to the guest house Divya was passed out sleep completely. After Hank tapped her cheeks a few times for her to wake up, he gave up and opted to just carry her to bed. When he lifted her out of the car seat he was shocked at how light her limp body was. Her dark hair swished back where she lay peacefully in Hank's arms. He smiled down and noticed she looked angelic, without her bustling and moving around she actually looked innocent.

Hank cautiously pushed the door open and was surprised by the quietness of the house. Usually Evan was jumping around rambling about some new Hank med venture he had up his sleeve.

When he turned the corner for the guest room he sighed at the disarray mess. He forgot Evan had taken it over insisting he would use the room as an office. Paper balls were scattered along with clothes across the window.

Hank sighed lifting Divya's weight higher, he knew if she woke up in that room there would be hell to pay.

Finally, he settled for taking her to his room. He figured he could just crash on the couch until tomorrow. Hank gently laid Divya on his satin sheets on her back as she curled against one of his pillows.

"Thank you", she murmured sleepily turning in her dress.

"Thank me later", Hank smiled kneeling down to unhook her Jimmy Choo heels so she'd be more comfortable.

"Hank, so I was just talking to New parts Newberg and-

Evan's voice trailed off with a smirk when he entered the room. "Good job, bro", he grinned cockily at the figure Hank had just laid in his bed.

"Who's the lucky girl?" he asked cockily entering deeper in the room to sneak a peak at Hank's latest conquest.

His smirk disappeared when he saw Divya's gorgeous face cuddled underneath Hank's duvet.

"I know", Hank shook his head with a sigh. "Long story", he called over his shoulder before casually strolling out.

Evan swallowed hard and felt something sting in the back of his eyes. His stomach felt raw, like he had just swallowed a bottle of bleach. He got the girls fell for Hank, but not Divya?

His palms became sweaty as he watched the girl of his dreams toss in his brother's bed comfortably. _This can't be happening._

" Long story", he breathed in disbelief before walking out full of emotions.

_**This is my first RP ever! So please go easy on me! Thanks for reading and please review!!!!**_


	2. Three is Company

_**Hank Med**_

Divya stirred awake squinting at the morning sun wrinkling the sheets beneath her. Her dark eyes searched the room anxiously then relaxed when she remembered she'd spent the night with Hank and Evan. A smile slipped across her pouty lips.

She touched her dishelved hair with a yawn and nervously looked down when she saw her dress had been traded for a white cotton t shirt that fit her like an oversized jersey. _Hank, she thought._

The sleek touch screen cell phone jingled in a circle as her wakeup call, she quickly silenced it with a groan and let her light brown toes hit the glossy wood floors. They led her all the way to the fancy kitchen where Evan was flipping eggs and Hank was laughing scrolling through his blackberry.

"Morning", Divya stated politely and wiggled her fingers. In all her years of being a physician assistant she never woke up with her colleagues, let alone two of them.

Both Lawson men looked up, obviously not used to the morning female view.

"Hey, good morning", Hank smiled before unfolding his newspaper.

Evan watched in awe as the tall beauty sauntered over to the breakfast table.

"Va-va voom what's 5'9, attractive and looks better in bed?" Evan joked stealing peeks at Divya's shapely legs.

"I don't know", she smirked with no humor. "Evan Lawson?"

Divya tugged at Hank's shirt uncomfortably at her exposed thigh.

"Not quite", he winked before redirecting his attention to the eggs. "Hank, make toast for the lady".

Hank began to stand but was stopped midway by Divya.

"I'll do it", she smiled excitedly. "I've never been able to _actually _cook for myself" Divya proclaimed hurrying over toward the toaster.

"Try to get in as much as possible guys", Hank glanced at the clear face of his Marc Jacobs watch. It wasn't really his thing to buy extravagant things but it was a gift from Boris.

"We leave in a few, and we have like three clients today", he informed.

"Mrs. Vanderbilt, Rue Davis, and socialite Piper?" Divya asked scrolling through her cell phone back to her professional mode momentarily.

"Love you", Hank winked in appreciation of his dutiful assistant, seeing as how without her he always seemed to forget some utensil or tool.

Divya smiled modestly, "Its my job".

Evan rolled his eyes cutting the heat off the skillet, and agitatedly scraped it on all their plates once Divya finished off the last nearly burnt pieces of toast.

"Great bread, Div. I just really love the whole burnt taste of it", Hank joked playfully sipping from his coffee mug.

"Shut up", she giggled slapping his shoulder.

Evan looked pensively at the two and couldn't decide if they were flirting or if it was all in his head because he was insanely jealous.

"So", Evan traced his fork across his plate after chomping down. "Did you ever meet up with your husband?" he asked pettily.

Divya looked up surprised and Hank choked surprised.

"Husband?" he asked wide eyed. "Why didn't –

"Raj isn't my husband", she stated evenly clenching her glass and staring daggers into Evan's smiling face. She knew he wasn't pleasant all the time, but what he was doing now to hurt her was plain uncalled for.

"Oh?" Evan asked sarcastically. "Fiancé right?"

Divya kicked him from underneath the table.

"What?" he lifted his hands? "No secrets at Hank Med, remember?"

"What about that lawsuit you almost got Hank three weeks ago", she accused loudly.

And, Hank again choked surprised as they two went head to head inches away from each other.

"No secrets right?" Divya tilted her head smugly.

Evan narrowed his eyes, and hated himself for loving her the more she got angrier with him.

"That lady didn't tell me that-

"Guys", Hank yelled seriously holding his arms apart as if to invisibly separate the two. Who, eventually settled down from their heated debate.

"He started", Divya crossed her arms.

"You guys are acting like children, jeez. We are professional and if we can't talk to each other with respect we seriously need to revaluate why we are all here", Hank cleared his throat, being the voice of reason between the bickering two.

"Fine", Divya rolled her eyes. " Sorry".

"Sorry", Evan smirked pleased. "Let's kiss and make up?" he puckered his lips causing the whole table to laugh.

"Only in your dreams", she giggled shaking her head.

_I wish, he thought._

"I'll get the butter", Divya brightly answered rising abruptly and causing Hank's hot coffee to flop right across his polo and square into his lap as he flinched back.

"Sorry!" she quickly apologized in a fret grabbing paper towels as he winced in pain.

"Holy crap", Evan rose laughing. "I'll get more towels", he called over his shoulder jogging opposite of them.

Divya dabbed Hank's lap anxiously with a mass of papers towels as he squirmed uncomfortably, but still tried to be gentle and polite.

"Its okay. Its fine-

But were interrupted when the side door of the kitchen flew open and Jill appeared.

"I was in the neighborhood and", her blue eyes trailed over to Divya partially bent and Hank shirt on the floor and cleared her throat in surprise.

The three of them stood frozen in their current positions until Evan appeared.

"That's exactly my reaction last night", he confirmed with a head nod.

Hank jumped up alarmed.

"Its not what it looks like", Divya held her hands in surrender. "I promise".

"Yeah", Hank began shaking his head.

"Really?" Jill crossed her arms sarcastically. "because it looks like something".

"Let's talk in private", Hank ushered her over to the pool area.

"Listen", Jill sighed flipping her brunet bangs out of her eyes. "I'm not your girlfriend anymore so you don't have to explain", her eyes searched his shirtless body. "This", she added.

"Nothing happened".

Jill shrugged. " I just came to say hi, and don't make any trips to the hospital anytime soon. The board has been on my back", she nodded and began walking off.

"Wait", Hank called after her, but she ignored him before speed walking over to her car.

"Wait a minute, is that a tattoo I see?" Evan asked playfully.

"Are you getting married soon?"

Divya's eyes bulged as she tugged harder at the t shirt to hide her upper thigh.

"No", she defended crinkling her brows uneasily throwing the plates in the dishwasher. Just when Evan was about to joke around with her again she snapped around furiously.

"Shut up Evan, for once in your life shut the hell up. All you ever do is pry and pester people. Stop bothering me with twenty questions. It's a wander you can't find a girl to date you for more than ten seconds. I'm tired of going back and forth with you", she blurted enraged and quickly regretted it when his boyish grin evaporated.

All her stress and tension had fell onto Evan.

"I'm sorry Evan I-

"Save it", he quickly rejected her and pulled his elbows from the breakfast island in disbelief. She had succeeded in hurting his feelings.

"If you jumped from your high horse sometimes and actually laugh at something I say like you do with Hank. You'd know how it feels to actually enjoy life".

"What's that supposed to mean?" she yelled shaking her dark hair out of her face.

"It means you're a cold hearted piranha that even your arranged husband can't freeze through", his words snipped and were cold. Evan knew for a fact they would cut her like a knife.

"Screw you", Divya whispered lowly with tears framing her eyes.

"How'd you sleep last night in Hank's bed?" he asked smugly.

Divya smiled sarcastically to bother him. "Best lay I've had in years".

Evan narrowed his eyes, and even though he knew she was being snarky it still felt like he'd been stabbed.

"You tossed and turned all night until I gave you my shirt to sleep in", he stated blankly before staring into her brown eyes pensively.

_Your shirt? Divya questioned. She was almost sure it was Hank._

Hank slid the side door oblivious to the two most heated argument to date.

"What'd I miss?" he asked curiously as the two stared each other down like sworn enemies.

_**Thank you for reviewing! I really appreciate it. Please comment and review !!!!! What do you think of this chap? It was fun to write.**_


End file.
